Integrated chips are formed by complex fabrication processes such as lithography. During lithography a semiconductor workpiece is subjected to different processing steps. Some of the processing steps may comprise coating of the semiconductor workpiece with photoresist chemicals, alignment of the semiconductor workpiece with a photomask to generate a pattern, exposure of the semiconductor workpiece to electromagnetic radiation or an electron beam, and developing the exposed semiconductor workpiece using a chemical solvent.